Shigure Rangetsu
Shigure Rangetsu, geboren als Ichirou Rangetsu, ist ein Charakter aus Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Shigure ist der ältere Bruder von Rokurou Rangetsu und der Sohn der ehemaligen Shigure Rangetsu, die das Oberhaupt der Rangetsu-Familie gewesen war. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt in seiner Vergangenheit hatte Shigure seine Mutter genauso herausgefordert wie sie einst ihren eigenen Vater herausgefordert hatte, und er hatte sie getötet. So war er an den Namen "Shigure" gekommen, der immer vom Oberhaupt getragen wird, und er kam ebenfalls in den Besitz der legendären Gottesklinge "Sturmheulen". Shigures Mutter wurde kurz nach ihrem Tod zu einer Malak, dämonisierte aber zeitgleich und wurde deshalb zu einem Dämon, der ein halber Drache war. Als Dämon "Drachenvolk" geistert sie am Empyreischen Thron herum und ist auf der Suche nach Shigure, um ihn erneut zu bekämpfen. Shigure hatte diese Herausforderung einmal angenommen und war nach Rokurous Vermutung dazu imstande gewesen, seine Mutter zu töten, aber er hatte es nicht getan, weil er ein Elternteil nicht zwei Mal töten wollte. Shigure ist Mitglied der Abtei und darunter ein Legat, wodurch er zu den stärksten Mitgliedern zählt. Neben ihm sind Melchior Mayvin und Artorius Collbrande Legaten, obwohl Artorius selten hinzugezählt wird, weil er gleichzeitig der Anführer der Abtei ist. Shigure geht es wenig darum, Dämonen zu bezwingen, um den Menschen zu helfen, oder das Ziel von Artorius und Melchior zu erreichen, die den Menschen ihre Gefühle wegnehmen wollen. Er ist lediglich auf der Suche nach starken Kämpfern. Seine an ihn gebundene Malak ist die Katzen-Malak Morgrim, die im Gegensatz zu den anderen Malakhim der Abtei ihren eigenen Willen beibehalten hat und von Shigure nicht als Unterstützung im Kampf genutzt wird, sondern lediglich als Begleitung. Tales of Berseria Shigure begegnet den Helden erstmals im Vestertunnel, wo er den "Schwertbrecher" Kurogane mit seinem eigenen Schwert, Sturmheulen, bezwang. Kurogane ist besessen davon, ein Schwert zu schmieden, das Sturmheulen zerstören kann, sodass jedes seiner Schwerter den Namen "Sturmbrecher" erhält. Shigure ist ihm gegenüber erstaunt, dass sein Körper offenbar mehr aushält als seine Klinge. Er stellt erst hier fest, dass Rokurou zu einem Dämon geworden ist, und begibt sich danach in einen Kampf mit ihm, in dem er sich kaum bemühen muss. Er befiehlt Rokurou, sich von Kurogane eine neue Klinge schmieden zu lassen und erwartet seinen Bruder am Cadnixhafen, wo er ihn bezwingen soll, um die Insel verlassen zu können. Rokurou kommt seinem Befehl nach und sucht Shigure, der in Begleitung einiger weiterer Exorzisten ist, am Cadnixhafen auf. Im darauffolgenden Kampf zerstört Shigure erneut nahezu mühelos die Kuroganedolche, die Kurogane für Rokurou geschmiedet hatte, und ist in Erwartung eines weiteren Angriffs seines Bruders, der mit einem der beiden Stümpfe auf ihn losgeht. Shigure hält ihm seine Klinge entgegen und wird erst dann überraschend erwischt, als Rokurou auch dann nicht stoppt, sondern seine eigene Hand auf Sturmheulen bis zum Stichblatt hinunter aufspießt, um den erschrockenen Shigure zu attackieren. Doch auch dieses Mal kann Shigure ihn bezwungen, obgleich er von seinem Ideenreichtum positiv überrascht ist. Rokurou kann auch dieses Mal nicht siegen, verspricht Shigure aber, ihn eines Tages besiegen zu können. Shigure lässt die Helden die Insel daraufhin verlassen. Ein weiteres Mal erscheint Shigure den Helden auf Titania, wo er gemeinsam mit Artorius auftaucht und die Helden hinterrücks angreift. Er verwickelt hier Rokurou erneut in einen Kampf und sorgt damit zusammen mit Artorius, dessen reine Anwesenheit Velvet Crowe zum Bleiben bewegt, dass die Helden Titania nicht einfach verlässt. Daher ist er dabei, als die Helden erstmals Innominat begegnen, hat aber ansonsten keinen größeren Auftritt. Shigure ist ebenfalls anwesend, als Oscar Dragonia die Formel der Armatisierung im Empyreischen Thron übertragen bekommt und Teresa Linares ihren letzten Malak und ihre Position als Prätorin verliert, wobei sie diese später zurückerhalten soll. thumb|300px|left|Shigure begutachtet Kuroganes Sturmbrecher, während Rokurou sich einen Trunk gönnt Zuletzt erwartet Shigure die Helden im Berg Killaraus, den die Helden aufsuchen, um Seelen von vier hochrangigen Exorzisten gleichzeitig dem Erdenpuls zu opfern, um die vier elementaren Empyreer zu erwecken. Shigures Seele soll eine davon werden. Rokurou gesellt sich zu seinem Bruder, wo sie sich gemeinsam einen Trunk gönnen und Shigure begeistert Rokurous neue Klinge, Kuroganes Sturmbrecher, betrachtet, zu der sich Kurogane höchstpersönlich geschmiedet hatte. Shigure ist wild auf den Kampf gegen Kuroganes Sturmbrecher und gibt es Rokurou zurück, woraufhin Rokurou zu seinen Verbündeten zurückkehrt. Velvet mahnt zur Acht, da sie sich nicht wundern würde, wenn Shigure die Armatisierung verwenden würde, woraufhin Shigure entgegnet, dass dies nicht sein Stil sei, da er sich nicht auf die Stärke anderer verlässt. Die Helden bezweifeln dies, da er in Begleitung Morgrims ist und ihre Kraft für sich beansprucht, was er empört verneint. Morgrim erklärt daraufhin, dass das Gegenteil der Fall sei: Sie sollte seine Kraft sogar einschränken. Die Helden sind entsetzt deswegen, aber Shigure bestätigt dies als Teil seines Trainings. Zuerst hatte er nicht einmal seinen kleinen Finger rühren können, nachdem Morgrim seine Kraft eingeschränkt hatte. Ehe der Kampf beginnt, fordert Shigure von ihr, seine Fesseln zu lösen, woraufhin Shigures vollendete Kraft freigesetzt wird. Er erklärt, dass Menschen mit Willenskraft zu allem fähig sind und dass diese Stärke seine Geheimwaffe gegen Artorius sein sollte. Rokurou ist nun ebenfalls wild auf den Kampf, doch die anderen Helden entscheiden, dass sie ihn dieses Mal nicht alleine kämpfen lassen, was Shigure nur begrüßt. Er rät ihnen dazu, einen sauberen Kampf zu vergessen, da sie ihn nur bezwingen können, wenn sie alles aufbringen, was sie haben. Der Kampf endet im Sieg für Rokurou, der Shigure mit drei Klingen bezwingen kann. Zunächst ist Shigure skeptisch, dass er ihn erneut mit zwei Kurzschwertern angreifen will. Es bricht ein Kampf nur zwischen Rokurou und Shigure aus, bei dem es Rokurou gelingt, Shigure durch seine zwei Schwerter zu entwaffnen und ihn schließlich mit Kuroganes Sturmbrecher zu erschlagen. Erneut ist Shigure angetan von Rokurous Einfallsreichtum. Er bittet Rokurou, Sturmheulen als Abschiedsgeschenk für Kurogane an sich zu nehmen, und zudem möchte er, dass Morgrim verschont wird. Rokurou wendet sich an Shigure und möchte ihm erklären, aus welchem Grund seine vermeintliche Hinrichtung befohlen worden war, aber Shigure erklärt, dass er ohnehin gehen wollte, weil er es satt gehabt hatte, wie ein angeketteter Hund zu leben. Als Rokurou diesbezüglich bedrückt erscheint, meint er zu ihm, dass er sich nicht wegen Kleinigkeiten sorgen soll, denn der Weg des Schwertes ist einfach und macht gerade deshalb einen solchen Spaß, was Rokurou lächelnd bestätigt. Shigure ist zufrieden und meint in seinen letzten Atemzügen, dass Artorius gewiss ein glücklicherer Mann wäre, wenn er dazu imstande wäre, ebenfalls so zu lächeln. Rokurou lässt Sturmheulen bei Morgrim zurück und Velvet verschlingt schließlich Shigures Seele, die sie bald darauf im Berg Killaraus opfert. Persönlichkeit Shigure hat großen Spaß am Kampf, der den Mitgliedern der Rangetsu-Familie von Grund auf wertvoll ist, sodass es innerhalb der Familie sogar normal ist, das Oberhaupt töten zu wollen, um selbst die Position des stärksten Kämpfers annehmen zu können. Er freut sich, wenn er in Kämpfe mit zähen Gegnern verwickelt wird, und macht auch vor eigener Familie nicht Halt, um starke Gegner bezwingen zu können. Dennoch ist nach dem Kampf gegen "Drachenvolk" am Empyreischen Thron verdeutlicht worden, dass es Shigure in der Tat geschmerzt hatte, seine eigene Mutter zu töten, und dass er diesen Schmerz nicht ein weiteres Mal erleben will. Kampfstil Shigure ist durchschnittlich schneller, sehr angriffsstarker Gegner, der mit seiner Klinge "Sturmheulen" kämpft. Er beherrscht kraftvolle Hiebe, von denen viele die Verteidigung seiner Feinde durchbrechen können, ist aber zu keinen Malak-Artes imstande. Sein mystisches Arte ist Rangetsu-Adler. Wissenswertes *Rokurou hatte gelogen, dass Shigure den Fürsten der Familie hatte stürzen wollen, wodurch er die Hinrichtung Shigures gerechtfertigt hätte. Er hatte dadurch Shigures Namen, die Führung über den Clan und Sturmheulen erlangen wollen. Shigure hatte all dies durchschaut. *Shigure war derjenige, der Morgrim ihren freien Willen zurückgegeben hatte, nachdem sie von der Abtei mithilfe von Innominat unterdrückt worden war. *Laut Morgrim hatte Shigure es immer gehasst, allein zu sein, was Rokurou nicht bewusst gewesen war. *Shigure soll der Leibwächter von Artorius sein, ist dessen eigener Aussage nach jedoch derjenige, der am liebsten sein Blut fließen sehen will. Charakterliste en:Shigure Rangetsu Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Shigure Rangetsu